Instance
by rainingWolf
Summary: Moments showing love, insecurity, and a mix of emotions in a 20 word prompt. Slight Edwin and Royai. Oneshot.


Authour's Note: First Fullmetal Alchemist fanfiction. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>01. Dawn<strong>

As the sun peek in through the blinds, the two figures on the bed stir. "Is it morning yet," mumbles a feminine voice. A deep voice answers back, "Yea. Can't believe the little squirts haven't-"

"Mummy! Daddy! Wake up! It's Christmas!" A young voice cried out as more voices in the background exclaimed in glee. "Presents! We have to open presents!"

Both figures on the bed groan. "Edward Elric, they're _your_ kids, go keep them company while I sleep some more," grumbles Winry as she shoves her head under her pillow.

Ed made a sound in the back of his throat as he gingerly pick himself up and made to walk out their bedroom door.

He was so whipped.

**02. Nimble**

For a guy with such an unimpressive appearance, Breda sure runs fast.

"Hey wait up," cried Fuery, who was at least two blocks behind Breda. "Breda! Don't leave me! I don't know where I'm going!"

Too late. Breda was already a tiny dot in the distant horizon.

**03. Weapon**

"Here," Ed said, "Keep this with you at all times."

"… a knife? What am I suppose to do with a knife?"

A huff escaped Ed's lips. "It's for your own protection. For when I'm not around."

Winry's eyes softened as she clasped Ed's hands in hers. "Okay. I'll take it."

They both don't mention the weight of the knife in her hands.

**04. Justice**

Snap. Flames. Snap. Flames. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat.

That's all Mustang does as he continuously flings fire after fire at Lust- she who killed Maes Hughes.

Again and again, he doesn't stop.

For his fallen comrade, he will kill her.

For Hughes, he will personally send her to hell.

For justice, he will do anything, even resort to being a monster.

**05. Divided**

United they stand, divided they fall. That was practically imprinted into all state alchemists' brains, right next to the golden rule of Equivalent Exchange.

And yet, anyone observing the situation would think that Amestris was bound to collapse considering the way Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist, just glared and pulsed his lips together at Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, who just smirked before promptly throwing a metal fist at the Colonel's face.

**06. Lies**

Gloved fists came up to bundle themselves into Kimblee's shirt as Ed slammed him into the wall, making a spider-web crack. "You lied to me, Kimblee! You said you'd keep her safe!"

**07. Panic**

The office was silent besides the sound of rustling paperwork and the occasional sigh and scribbling of the pen. That's when Al burst into the room, his armour making a grinding sound as he practically smashed the door off its hinges. Everybody looked at him as he made a flustered gesture, yelled out hysterically, "Nobody panic!" and promptly jumped out the open window.

Everyone just stared as in the distant, a furious roar of "Al! Get your arse back here before I find you and rip you a new one!" echoed throughout the corridors.

Hawkeye just gave a small sigh as Mustang rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Someone call pest control. I want the Elric brothers _exterminated._"

**08. Stormy**

As the two Elric brothers slink into the house, wet as a dog, Winry sighed exasperatedly. "Guys, you do know there's such a concept as an umbrella right?"

**09. Fire**

At first, Riza hated fire. There was always a strange fire in her father's eyes when he was bent over his alchemy research, neglecting to buy groceries, neglecting her well-being, always silently scribbling away in his room. And she hated it even more when the handsome young apprentice her father picked up also began to regard alchemy with an eccentric fire in his eyes as well.

But the apprentice was different. Instead of ignoring her, instead of treating her like she was part of the wallpaper, he would make polite conversations with her. And during those conversations, she noticed how his eyes blazed whenever she dared look him in the eyes. Whenever she sees those onyx black eyes stare back at her with an intensity that makes her breath hitches, she feels a thousand birds in her stomach trying to take flight at the same time.

Maybe fire isn't so bad after all.

**10. Skill**

Aim and shoot. Aim and shoot. That's all they taught her at the Academy. After all, she knew no alchemy and most people passed her over as a solemn girl, a girl who took things a tad too serious than most. So that's all they told her to do: take a gun, aim at the target, pull the trigger.

_Bam._

After all, it doesn't take much skill to wield a gun.

**11. Snore**

You wouldn't know it but Falman snores like a bear. All those who had to do over night missions with him were forced to stare listlessly at the ceiling while Falman make loud noises that sounded like trucks going over an asphalt road full of potholes.

**12. Hero**

Armstrong sure didn't feel like the hero the people of Amestris hailed him as. After all, what kind of a hero was he if he had to slaughter innocents?

**13. Alcohol**

To Mustang, dying isn't considered as big a tragedy as running out of alcohol. The logic behind this ordering of priorities is as follows: if you're dead, you definitely don't need anymore mind numbing stimulate. But if you're out of the lovely drink that keeps you sane, obviously, you need more alcohol. Hence, the tragedy.

**14. Broken**

The night her child died, a storm was already brewing, clouds were shifting, and rain was threatening to fall. 'What a night', muses Izumi darkly as she stares at her child's body before it was whisked away by the doctor.

And something inside her snapped as tears began to slide down her face as Sig entered the room with a solemn and pale face.

"I'm sorry," she chokes out as he hugs her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry_…_"

And the undertone: _I wish I was stronger. _

**15. Decay**

Sometimes, Al wonders if it's all worth it. For all they know, his actually flesh body could be rotting somewhere. What if they get his body back only to find that it's been a cozy nest to maggots and the like?

Of course, Winry always manages to get those thoughts out of his head, sometimes quite literally, with the help of her trusty wrench.

**16. Sword**

A sword is just a tool. It all depends on the wielder to prove the worth of the sword. And King Bradley did exactly that as he callously slash through four men with one swing.

**17. Powerless**

He had never felt this powerless since he was five when Ethan, a local bully, held him down and beat the snot out of him and stole his favourite toy truck. But this was different. So different. He watched as the precious red liquid slide itself out of Riza's neck, watched as she laboured for breathe.

And as the transmutation circle glowed and the light melted away his vision, he heard Bradley's voice clear as day.

_Checkmate. _

**18. Flying**

Al scoffs quietly when Rose talks about flying. He listens to Ed tell the story of Icarus who made wax wings, tried to reach Heaven, and fell to Earth. He knew the story by heart and he firmly states that humans were not made to fly.

**19. Passion**

No one else quite matches the power and emotion behind Sig's hugs.

**20. Immortal**

When asked, Edward Elric answers with dark golden eyes that seemed to glow. "Immortality is for fools."

* * *

><p>Hoped it met your expectations!<p> 


End file.
